Those With Wings
by EsperLady
Summary: AU. When Sasuke was nine, he met a fairy.


Okies! Konnichiwa everyone! This is Chris (a.k.a. MoodyAura, my other account) speaking, and no, I am not a male. Weeellll, this is my attempt at a story, so treat it nicely, OK?! TT-TT

Here goes nothing!

(seriously.)

--

C H A P T E R:

_O N E_

--

When Sasuke was nine, he met a fairy.

- -

Our story begins on a fine summer day, when the sun blistered down unmercifully on the dirt paved streets of Ehime, and the townspeople carried elegantly decorated paper fans where ever they went. The rich were blessed with the comfort of staying in their oriental mansions, the master or mistress of the home sitting crossed leg on a satin mat as they study ancient texts of the greatest as their children roam the outside world. Such a case was of the Uchihas.

Though most would scoff at the thought of being an heir or heiress to such a prominent family_ unlucky_, Uchiha Sasuke found the word to fit properly in its description. As a son of such a high clan, his time was filled much with learning of advanced math and chemistry; to read the works of literary masters every day; studying calligraphy and the Japanese culture, etc, etc. And let us not forget about the frequent social parties that must be attended by the entire family. It was rare that Sasuke would find time for himself, and as a young boy of only nine years, he found it incredibly stressful and dull.

But the gods above had seen his misery, and were kind to him. Thus today, on this fine summer day, Sasuke was exempted from his work due to his incredible progress in all subjects, and, with much begging, was allowed outside. Now, usually, because risks were high, the young Uchiha was forbidden to go out unless it was in the gardens behind. But even then, he was to be accompanied.

To be the son of such a high clan meant that if he were kidnapped, the ransom bills would be ridiculously high, and no matter the cost, it must be paid and he returned safe and sound- for losing a son and heir to such a family like this would be like killing off the whole clan.

This, and a whole other long list of reasons, is why Sasuke Uchiha cursed fate for being born unto this family.

Now, as said before, he was allowed outside- even out household grounds, much to his surprise- under one condition: his care taker was to follow him where ever he went. Satoshi Aritoko was Sasuke's caretaker since birth. A kind, sincere man, he loved the younger Uchiha as if he were the son he never had. Aritoko knew of Sasuke's deep long for freedom, and now that such a chance was given, his heart grieved to let the raven haired child roam free around the city of Ehime. But the consequences if Sasuke were stolen...

It was at that time the old man sighed and shook his head. He would just have to tell the young lad no. But right after those thoughts, the young Uchiha ran over and tugged on Aritoko's brown yukata, his obsidian eyes gleaming with hope.

How could he say no?

...But how could he say _yes?_

So a deal was made. As long as Sasuke met Aritoko in front of Chii's Flower Shop before the sun set, all would be good, and neither of them would get in trouble. However, if these demands were not met, Aritoko would be forced to go back to the Uchiha manor alone and confess of their deal- which could result in his death. With solemn eyes, Sasuke linked his pinky finger with his caretaker's and pushed their thumbs together. They headed out the Uchiha manor together, hands held tightly as Sasuke shivered slightly from excitement.

A few blocks later, Aritoko placed his straw hat on Sasuke's head, which covered half his face, and handed him a detailed map of the city. Then, taking off the outer coat of Sasuke's silk yukata, he repleaced it with a cotton brown one. The old man turned to him and shook his index finger at Sasuke, saying firmly, "Remember, be careful. Don't get lost. Don't talk to strangers and-"

"-If anyone asks if you're Sasuke, deny it." The younger Uchiha finished, as his fingers ran across the rim of his straw hat in curiosity, "I know." Grinning a wide smile at his caretaker, "Can I go now?" Sighing, the older man nodded.

His eyes watched as the young Uchiha ran off, becoming nothing more than a small dot in the distance. Sighing, his hands rubbed his bare scalp and with another look behind him, he smiled, then entered the flower shop. "Chii-chan, how are you?--"

After all, kids will be kids...

- -

It was beautiful.

- -

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Huff._

His coal eyes scanned the tall buildings beside him, the people in colorful kiminos and yukatas talking, and for once, their eyes on something else besides him. A laugh escaped his lips as he ran faster. He never felt so..._alive. _

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Huff._

Old lady in an orange yukata holding a cat staring at him.

Two girls entering a clothing store, linking arms and laughing.

An old man sitting by an alley, staring sadly at the ground.

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Huff._

Gradually, he slowed down, and panting, his heart beating madly, his hands on his knees and hat slipping down his face, he laughed. "So this is freedom," Sasuke murmured, the tip of his mouth curving upwards. Looking around him, he no longer saw the well dressed women donned in elegant kimonos and handsome men dressed in fancy yukatas. Taking in the dingy buildings and poorly dressed civilians, it struck his mind that he was in the lesser section of Tokyo.

A horrified expression crossed the young Uchiha's face and he began to turn around to run again. He had heard about this section of Tokyo- scantily dressed woman who sold their bodies to men because they were too poor; perverts who crept in the dark parts of the alleys, waiting for innocent citizens to rape and mutilate; thieves and robbers who stole from your pocket to spend on prostitutes. His mind filled with images of being captured and beaten, his kidnappers throwing fish bones at him to lick. This was why his family didn't want him to go outside!

Suddenly understanding, the Uchiha took off like the speed of light, almost crashing into a young woman carrying bags of groceries. "G-gomen!" He called over his shoulder, and darted around the corner. He had to get out of here. His eye caught a thin road in midst of dense forestation. Thin branches swiped at his arms as he rushed through, and the sun overhead suddenly disappeared. Thorn branches scratched at his arm, making angry red marks all over them. His eyes darted back and forth, eying the trees nervously, wondering if there were convicts waiting to maul him in there.

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Huff. _

The road got wider now, and the once sprinting pace slowed down to a slow walk as Sasuke took in the scenery around him. The trunks of the trees all curved inwards, making an arched roof on the path. Bits of bright sunlight shone on the dirt path, and Sasuke stared in awe at the beauty. His sandals clomped the path with little rectangular dents and he laughed as a bird landed down by one, pecking inside it curiously. The path ended, the dirt etching into the lush green grass, and before him stood a meadow.

It was sparkling.

The sun shimmered down on everything, making the meadow gleam as if there were little tiny diamonds embedded in it. The grass gleamed greener than his mother's most prized emerald kimono back home. Little flowers of all colors embedded into the grass, and it strangely reminded him of a rainbow on the ground. He felt bad for stepping onto such beauty, and Sasuke winced every time his sandals clomped down onto the ground.

Sighing happily, he plopped down onto the grass in one move- something he never got to do, even at home. He placed his hands behind him and leaned back, taking in the view of the baby blue sky. A small pink flower grew by one of his hands, and gently, he picked it, placing it near his nose. A sweet aroma entered his nostrils, and Sasuke crinkled his nose from the sudden change of scent. Without much thinking, he tucked it behind his ear like he saw his mother do with the white lily her father had given her on one of their garden walks. Wistfully, he stared off at the distance, hoping this moment would never end.

Then he saw _it._

- -

_She _was beautiful. Whatever she was.

- -

In the middle of the meadow was a figure that moved like...Sasuke couldn't quite find the word to fit the simile, but water seemed like the closest. The movements were fluid and unceasing, and just looking at it move made his cheeks burn red at a memory of his when he attempted to dance for his parents. But while he was rigid and ended up making his parents laugh, the figure up ahead moved like a swan or a crane. Yes, a crane!

When the white beauty dips its head into the water, one of its long black legs bent...it gave Sasuke the same feeling when he went up North with his parents and brother to see the cranes!: Awestruck. "Who could it be?" The boy muttered these words as he stared curiously at the crane like figure. Suddenly, he crouched down onto all fours, and began to crawl slowly towards the figure. The tall grasses hid Sasuke perfectly from the mystery mover and he smiled in satisfaction that it did not notice him at all.

When he was but a few yards away, he heard a voice. Whipping his head back to see if anyone were behind him, Sasuke furrowed his brows when he saw nothing but grass. The voice grew sightly louder, and this time, he heard a feminine voice sing a sweet melody behind him. As he turned his head around, Sasuke found himself unable to look away.

It was magical.

_She_ was magical, though Sasuke wasn't quite sure of what she was.

Doe-like viridian eyes were the center piece of her porcelain face, and they glittered like emeralds though there was no sun, like the grass, and no cloth, like his mother's kimono. A small, dainty nose followed the eyes, and a dark smudge was located on the very tip. Full, pink lips were curved to a wide grin, and deep dimples accompanied the side of her mouth.

The meadow winds played with the long pink tresses that framed her doll-like face. A dark red ribbon was used as a headband, placing two long locks of rosette colored hair on the side of her face, and the rest trailing down her neck. Her arms moved around her, sometimes thrown up high at the air, other times stretched out by her sides, as the girl ran across the meadow, turning once she reached the end. She jumped a lot too, and once, her sandal fell behind her, but the girl made no stop in prancing to go and retrieve it.

With the girl's back turned to him as she continued her dance, Sasuke got up onto his feet and began walking towards the fallen sandal. It had fallen on so that the bottom was showing, and with a hand he picked it up, looping his hand through the entrance. The girl had turned once again and began to jump and dance again toward his direction. When their distance was only a few yards off, she suddenly stopped, and twirled on her bare foot, then turned to him to bow deeply.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Sasuke made a movement to extend his hand holding the tattered shoe. Slowly, the girl began walking towards him to retrieve it, and with closer inspection, he saw a small smile on her face. The sparkle never left her eyes.

"Arigato." The girl spoke, and a sweet voice filled Sasuke's ears. Still smiling, she took the shoe from his hand and slipped it onto her bare, dirty foot. His dark eyes studied her curiously as she, still bent down, dusted the dirt off of the top of her foot. And for some strange reason, he had the burning desire to talk to her.

"A-anou sa," he said, and the girl lifted her green eyes from her foot to his face. And without much thinking, he blurted the next phrase: "Are you a fairy?" Because fairies were the most magical things he knew besides dragons, but the girl seemed to nice and too pretty to be called that monster. Because something about her made his heart beat a bit faster, just the way his mother tried to describe love to him when he was five. Because when he saw her dance and jump with the wind...he wanted to join her as well.

"Ah..." Two pink brows furrowed deeply, making an ugly crease in her wide forehead. "Maybe," she replied. Then she straightened up, and locked her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth slowly. "Why?"

A light pink reached Sasuke's cheeks as he turned his head away, frowning. "Because," he stated simply. "And besides," he went on, "if you are a fairy, where are your wings?" His coal eyes darted back to the girl for a second, only to watch her tap her chin with her index finger, her eyes lost in the sky.

"I'm a fairy in training," She said slowly, and began to nod. "You get your wings later." One dark eyebrow raised on Sasuke's face, and the girl pouted when she saw his suspicion. "Fine! Don't believe me!" She stuck out her tongue at him and immediately began laughing when she had pulled it back in. The upper tips of his lips curled the slightest bit upwards, and he pulled his huge straw hat back to reveal his face, the string caught by his neck. "I'm Sakura," the girl said, extending her hand at his direction. He pulled out his hand and took hers, shaking it slowly.

"I'm Sasuke. But you can't tell anyone." It was one of the few times he had disobeyed his caretaker.

"All right. I'll call you _'himitsu'_, then," She replied, grinning widely at him. "Do you want to fly?" He nodded.

- -

You don't need wings to fly, he realized.

- -

When Sasuke first took notice of the girl-...Sakura, he thought it was foolish of her to prance around in a meadow, looking ridiculous to a wanderer who happened to stumble on her. What exactly was she doing, running around in a meadow spinning with the birds flying around with her? But the more he saw her move, the more he itched to get up and join her dance. It was her happiness that had caught him like a moth drawn to a flame. He had wanted to smile and laugh like she did- even if it meant looking like a fool.

But now he knew the reason why.

"I don't have my wings yet," She said as they walked towards the exact center of the meadow, her hand entwined in his as she lead him. "But I want to fly. Everyone does, don't they?" She tilted her head to the side as her green eyes pierced his. He simply nodded in response. "So I guess this is my practice. I do it everyday! And sometimes, it actually feels like you're flying," She explained. Then letting go of his hand, she raised her arms to the sky, a large smile spread across her face. "Do it with me." She ordered, and she closed her eyes.

Looking side to side, Sasuke followed, a red tint staining his cheeks. "You have to feel the meadow," she whispered, "It's magic, the animals, the grass, the beauty- everything. Then, you can fly." Nodding absently, he tilted his head back, his face baked with the golden glow of the sunlight. "And now," She took his hand suddenly, grabbing it tightly, "we run."

Sakura took off like a bullet with Sasuke stumbling beside her, their hands still entwined together. Her eyes seemed to sparkle more than ever, and Sasuke struggled to catch up to her. Over her shoulder, Sakura looked at him, "Watch me!" She declared, and she let go of his hand to run on forward. Then she jumped, throwing her arms up into the air and spun around and around. A laugh escaped her lips as she spun to a stop at the end of the meadow. He didn't even realize he had stopped running to watch her dance. "Now you try!" She called. "Go to the middle and start from there!"

Turning around Sasuke trudged towards the middle, a deep crease in his forehead. How did she do it? When he ran, he ran to catch up to her, not to fly. Sighing, he turned back around to face Sakura, who was a tiny blob in the distance. His ears perked up as he heard her cheers. "She's loud," he muttered, smiling to himself. Tilting his head back up to look at the sky, he squnited at the blue brightness. When he had stood with her, he had felt it strongly. At that time, Sasuke thought that suddenly, wings would sprout from his back and he would flutter up to the heavens.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and the bright blue sky slowly came into vision. He hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes. Blinking for a moment, the Uchiha's face brightened. "That's it!" He whispered. Lowering his head to face the distant Sakura again, he took a deep breath as he shut his eyes...and began to run.

_"Your brother did this when he was eight, and you are nine!"_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly as he began to pick up speed. Feel the meadow. Feel the meadow.

_"Ah...just like your brother. Perfect score...though he finished this part a few months before you did."  
_

Without thinking, he jumped high into the air, throwing his arms into the air like Sakura did.

_"Quite frankly, I don't care if you're the son of an Uchiha. You can't act like this in my class! Why, your brother never did such a vulgar display of action in the entire semester! Such good manners that boy had..."_

Again and again. Spinning and jumping. Today was not the day to think of such things, because today...was different. Today was special. For once, today belonged to him. Not to his studies, or to his brother, or to a party. _Him. _

His lips curved upwards as he jumped once more before opening his eyes. Sakura stood by him, eyeing him curiously. "Did you feel it?" Smiling, he nodded. "Then AGAIN!" She cried, running ahead of him to the center of the meadow.

- -

No wand. No magic. Just...him.

- -

Sasuke didn't know how long they flew in the meadow, and the thought of facing the consequences when he returned late seemed worth spending time with his new pink haired buddy. But when they did stop, the two were out of breath, and both stared at each other before bursting out with laughter. Then suddenly, a large noise interrupted their laughter. Blinking, Sakura looked around the meadow fearfully before leaning into Sasuke to whisper, "What was that?"

The Uchiha looked at her sheepishly. "My stomach." A sweet giggle reached his ears and Sakura reached to untie a bundle that was wrapped around her waist.

"The first time I brought food here, the ants took it." She made a face. "So now I tie it around my waist." Placing the pink bundle between them, she opened it to reveal a few large pork buns.

"What is that?" Curiously, Sasuke brought his face closer to it and took a whiff. "It smells good."

"You never had a pork bun before?" Sakura gasped.

"No."

"Never?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Twitch. "Sakura, just give me one."

Pouting, she handed one over to him as he inspected it. "Geez, Sasuke! I didn't poison it or anything!" The girl cried in protest as she took one from the bundle. Raising a brow at her, Sasuke frowned at the idea before taking a bite.

"It's good." He took another bite. Rolling her eyes, Sakura muttered something along the lines of "I told you so" before munching on her own.

As the son of a wealthy family, Sasuke was served the highest quality of food from all over the world. A pork bun was, of course, out of his league, so it was only natural that it was the first time he even heard of such a dish. He was unsure of whether to eat it or not, due to the low quality ingredients that could contain all sorts of disgusting vermin. However, after the first bite- the soft, slightly warm bun and a bit of flavored pork- the food soon found its way to his favorites.

"Who made it?" Sasuke asked as he reached for a second one.

"My mother," She replied, grinning. "I'll ask her to make onigiri if you come back again," Sakura offered. "And-! And if you wanna come over to my house one time for dinner, she'll make lots more food!"

"I...don't think I can come back again," He said, and picking his head up, he saw her frown. "B-but I'll try to!" He added quickly. "I can't sneak out, but I'll ask lots of times."

A small smile spread across her face. "I'll be waiting," she chirped, and bit into her bun. Sasuke's eyes averted from her face to the sky. It was still bright and blue, but he knew Aritoko wanted him to come back quickly. Sighing, he finished his pork bun and shifted his straw hat from around his neck and placed it on top of his head.

"Ne, Sakura, I think I have to go home," He said quietly. Plucking a pink flower from the ground next to him, (the first one had fallen after all the running) he tied the stem together, forming a circle. "If I come back, I'll make you more," Sasuke muttered, and he thrust it to her.

"A-arigato!" She cried, and taking it, she placed it on her index finger. "It's pretty!" Laughing, she wiggled her hand at him. "I'll walk with you," Sakura declared, and she moved quickly to clomp the pink blanket into a mound. "Where do you live?"

"Ah...just...someone is going to pick me up at Chii's Flower Shop." Reaching into his pocket, he took out the map and opened it up, his index finger pointing at the box drawn with blue ink. In neat kanji next to the box was written Chii's Flower Shop.

Brighteneing, Sakura took the map from his hands and grabbed his other hand, proceeding to drag him out the meadow. "I know that place!" She cried, and skipped towards the path. "Who's coming to pick you up, Sasuke?"

"Eh..."

- -

Or maybe_ she_ was the magic.

- -

When the door opened, a small silver bell located on the top of the door frame jingled merrily, and Aritoko and Chii looked up from their chatter to see who had entered the store. In came a boy wearing a scratchy looking brown yukata, a large straw hat covering half his face. After him came in a pink haired girl donned in a light green yukata that made her eyes seem brighter than ever, her sandals tattered and worn out. The girl closed the door behind her and bowed deeply at the elderly couple, smiling. "Konnichi-wa! I'm Haruno Sakura! It's nice to meet you!" Next to her, the boy lowered his hat so that the string was around his neck, long raven tresses covering his face. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the girl beside him; One could only imagine the size of the sweatdrop on his face.

"You don't have to be so polite, Sakura," he muttered, and the girl poked him in the rib in response, an impish grin on her lips. Shuffling over to the elder man, Sasuke made a motion with his hands, going from his caretaker to the girl. "Satoshi-san, Sakura. Sakura, Satoshi-san." His eyes moved to the lady that sat across the table from Aritoko, and she smiled at him. Bowing slightly at the woman, he said quietly, "Konnicha-wa."

Chii's hands cupped the tea cup in her hands as she brought it to her lips. "I haven't seen both of you in a rather long time," She said after lowering the cup onto the table. Leaning over to the right, she pulled out some mats and placed one on her right and the other on her left. "Sit, sit. There's much to talk about."

Sakura glanced at the boy next to her, and he jutted his head at the seats. "Ladies first," he muttered, and Sakura smiled before taking a seat at the left of Chii. Shuffling over to the leftover seat, he quietly sat down cross-legged on the blue mat. A small nudge was given at his knee, and Sasuke picked his head up to meet Aritoko's gray eyes.

"Who is she?" He asked quietly, leaning into Sasuke. Behind them, Sakura and Chii conversed on flowers.

"I met her at the meadows," Sasuke muttered.

"Does she know-?"

"Maybe." He furrowed his brows. "I'm not quite sure. She didn't question my surname."

"Ahh..."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked the question abruptly, and Aritoko glanced curiously at the young Uchiha's face.

"I don't think that's possible. Your studies."

"The day after?"

Sighing, the elder man placed his hand on Sasuke's head. "We'll see. I'll talk about it with your parents."

"Hn." Then pausing, his eyes went upwards to the hand on his head. "Arigato." Chuckling, Aritoko ruffled the Uchiha's hair, though it didn't quite make much of a difference.

"You like your first taste of freedom, eh?" Glancing at the two ladies conversing, Aritoko got up from the mat. "I'll see you later Chii." He glanced at the pink haired girl. "Sakura. I'll try to get Sasuke back out again." The girl nodded and smiled. "Until then, good bye." Saluting, he shuffled towards the door with Sasuke following. Turning his head over his shoulder, he gave a curt bow to both Sakura and Chii.

"Bye Sasuke!" The girl called behind him, and waved. The corner of his lips tilted upwards the tiniest bit. A smile.

- -

After all, she was a fairy.

- -

When the two reached the entrance of the Uchiha manor, a long sigh left the mouth of the young Uchiha. A sigh that unmistakably showed his dread and misery upon returning home. Frowning, Aritoko poked the side of his head with his index finger, making Sasuke scowl and rub his head in frustration. Tomorrow, his studies would begin again, the social events would have to be attended, and the comments about his brother would echo in his head.

It didn't matter if he ate the best sashimi in all of Japan, or that all of his clothes were made from the best material imported from India. It didn't matter that his house was the biggest in the town and held the most beautifully blooming flowers that his father had gotten from Europe. It didn't matter that he was learning stuff that people five years older than him should be learning, or that he was taught by the best educators our of all of Japan.

Because right now, even though he had seen her a few minutes ago, and even though he had just met her today...he missed flying around in the meadow with his wings and the birds. He missed the tasty pork buns her mother had made for lunch. He missed her ridiculously pink colored hair and pretty green eyes. And most of all, he missed that smile of hers that could make him of all people laugh. Feel. Smile. Bubbly.

So for today, he was Uchiha Sasuke, son of the legendary Uchiha Fugaku, one of the richest enterprisers of all of Japan. He had a mother named Uchiha Mitoko who is now a famous fashion designer that travels the world. He had a brother named Uchiha Itachi that was better than him in every single way. He would be this for a long time.

But tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that, or next week, or even years later, he would meet her. And when he does, when they eat her mother's onigiri together and he makes a pretty crown of flowers for her, he would forget about all these things. He wouldn't be an Uchiha anymore. He would be Sakura's Friend. The Boy Who Knew How To Fly Without Wings. The Boy Who Never Had Pork Buns Before. And a whole lot of other things.

Because with Sakura, he was himself. Sasuke. No surname. No expectations.

And suddenly, he realized why Sakura was a fairy.

--

WOWIE! That was pretty darn long for me! Well, you nice little readers, the review button is calling your name (I know it is!!) so just go knock yourself out and review like crazy! :D

And to those of you who have no more school...( like ME!! XD) have the best fun filled action packed fanfiction reading summer you ever had! SHANNARO!!

Byeee.


End file.
